


I'm Yours

by MBHommels



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, spartacus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I made...hope you like it...</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made...hope you like it...


End file.
